Performance Tip - Zeta
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-100 Starter Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta on December 28th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta. Description Zeta features an adjustable tip at a standard height with three settings; Attack, Defense and Stamina, akin to the Original Plastic Generation's Flame Change Base or Metal Fight Beyblade's Delta Drive Performance Tip. The Attack Setting features a rectangular flat tip, akin to Quake, albeit not slanted. Due to the surface area of this setting, Zeta will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with high speeds akin to Quake, however the rectangular shape makes Zeta's Attack Setting incapable of maintaining a Banking Pattern as the corners of the rectangular shape grind against the stadium floor. Furthermore, the same corners will grind against the Tornado Ridge causing a severe reduction in Stamina making the setting ill-suited for both Mobile Attack and Tornado Staller Combinations. Finally, without the slant in the tip, Zeta's Attack Setting is incapable of hopping and potentially creating Disc-to-Layer contact like Quake, which was already inconsistent in the original. The Defense Setting features a wide ball tip, akin to Massive, albeit without tabs. In theory, the wide ball tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, Zeta's Defense Setting lags behind Defense and even Massive in almost every aspect. On prior ball Performance Tips such as Defense, tabs surrounded the ball to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina, due to the lack of tabs, the Defense Setting's Knock-Out Resistance lags behind Massive which also had poor Knock-Out Resistance. This issue is exacerbated by the surface area of the Defense Setting as it will create a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in battle, bringing a Beyblade closer to the Tornado Ridge. Due to the aforementioned poor Knock-Out Resistance, this will make a Beyblade using Zeta's Defense Setting highly susceptible to Knock-Outs. The Stamina Setting features a flat tip with a small protrusion in the center, akin to Fusion. When launched parallel to the stadium, Zeta's Stamina Setting will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. While both Fusion and Accel have acceptable levels of Stamina due to their plastic construction, they lag behind Tips such as Survive, Revolve and Atomic due to the flat tip and the lack of a free-spinning component. While the Stamina Setting can create and maintain a Banking Pattern better than the Attack Setting due to the round shape, it lags behind Tips such as Accel and Xtreme due to the center protrusion which can also break the Banking Pattern. Overall While Zeta is in theory a highly versatile Tip with three different mode settings, in practice the alterations made to the tips of the Attack and Defense Settings makes them lag behind the originals. While the Stamina Setting may be an unchanged Fusion, all three original Performance Tips were already outclassed in today's metagame. As such, Zeta is outclassed by Trans and is therefore recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-100 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 02: Dranzer Flame Yell Zeta * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 04: Emperor Forneus 7 Zeta * B-00 Dranzer Flame Yell Zeta (Metal Red Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (Flame Axe Ver.) * B-00 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (Golden Axe Ver.) * B-00 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (Silver Axe Ver.) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Dranzer Flame Yell Zeta Hasbro * E1039 Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta * E2457 Draciel S & Dranzer F Dual Pack - Dranzer Flame Yell Zeta * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta * E5958 Jinnius J3 8 Zeta Gallery Takara Tomy DriverZeta.png|Zeta (Official Image) Zeta (Flame Axe Ver).png|Zeta (Flame Axe Ver.) Zeta (Golden Axe Ver).png|Zeta (Golden Axe Ver.) Zeta (Silver Axe Ver).png|Zeta (Silver Axe Ver.) Zeta (Metal Red Ver).png|Zeta (Metal Red Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro